Vals nº 2
by bastionkirkland
Summary: One-shot. El kremlin... una botella de vodka, Y un viejo tocadiscos. Los recuerdos que vuelven a la mente, de aquellos tiempos que no volverán. Rusia ante el centenario de la revolución rusa


**Nota de autor:**

Es difícil retomar después de demasiados años fuera del fandom, pero… aquí sigo. Y mi vida no ha sido miel y rosas… pero bueno. Las cosas pasan por algo. Antes de que leas, solo puedo decir que este pequeño one-shot vino a mi mente dado que la persona a la que más quiero… le gusta Shostakovich. Este año se conmemora el centenario de la revolución rusa. Y pues todos queremos y comprendemos en cierto modo a Iván, todo lo que ha pasado. El fandom ha sobreexplotado mucho la faceta más oscura y turbia de nuestro yandere favorito, ya saben, el dulce y tierno niño grande que quiere ser amado por todos, y que si es contradicho terminará asesinándote con su tubería de una manera terriblemente sádica (Así es Iván y así lo queremos todos). Pero Iván Braginski… o Rusia-chan no necesariamente tiene que ser ese dulce y tierno psicópata que el fandom conoce. Hay otras facetas que podemos mirar de él… facetas que no vemos.

Les recomiendo **Vals Nº 2** de Shostakovich. Escuchen la pieza mientras leen… es hermosa. Me despido, y espero les guste este pequeño obsequio tardío de comienzo de año.

Un viejo tocadiscos. Varios LP's de la era soviética en una caja. En una mesita auxiliar, vodka. La mayoría eran de música clásica, autores rusos: Tchaikovsky, Kanchautarian, Stravinski y por ultimo Shostakovich. El albino había ordenado específicamente que lo dejaran solo en ese enorme salón, que nadie se atreviera a entrar. Su jefe, entendió. No era tan común que lo hiciera… especialmente adviniéndose los cien años de la revolución bolchevique, los amargos y tristes recuerdos de esa revolución que había sido inmanejable y que había derivado en una costosa y sangrienta guerra civil que casi lo deja al borde de la locura. Y aun… esas heridas dolían. Dolían con fuerza.

Pero Rusia encontraba consuelo en la música y el ballet, sus grandes amores y aficiones. No tenía nada que envidiarle al austriaco en cuanto a compositores de gran nivel… aunque en gustos rivalizara. Sin embargo, pocos valoraban ello, preferían las sutilezas del vals austriaco, frente a la cadencia sensual de los valses rusos. Recordar… esa cadencia, los largos vestidos, las grandes fiestas de gala en el palacio de Invierno. Dulce y gloriosa decadencia que quedó en el pasado que fue y no será. Y ahí estaba la música, ahí estaban ellos, como su bálsamo sanador. Mientras oía los acordes de Scherezade de Sergei Diaguilev. O a escondidas cuando viajaba a Paris, a ver las presentaciones de la compañía de "Ballets de Rusia", formada por los exiliados de la nobleza que aun intentaban mantener el viejo esplendor de la época de los zares. Pocas veces Iván se permitía el lujo de salir de la férula del soviet, y volver a las viejas épocas: a los trajes de gala, a las elegantes damas. Esa triste y desterrada aristocracia que aun protegía celosamente su gloria ya apagada en pequeños salones parisinos, al son del vals bailando, bebiendo champaña, viviendo de lo que pudieran, pero aun conservando esa vieja nostalgia aristocrática que aun mantenían en medio de la ruina del exilio. Oh… gloriosa y santa Rusia.

Puso entonces el LP. El vals nº dos. Sonó y resonó. Y recordaba… venían a su mente los recuerdos de aquella época dulce, aun a pesar de las guerras y las derrotas. Las largas muselinas, los trajes de chaqué, los valses, los lacayos sirviendo champaña. Esa nostalgia era demoledora… ese encanto vacío de la nobleza que le daba color a su vida eterna, al eterno pasear y devenir de poder e intrigas, zares, grandes duques, zarinas, princesas, príncipes… ¿Qué importaba la política y el complot si lo único que interesaba era el divertimento? Sin embargo, lo triste del asunto es que ese divertimento efímero fue su propia condenación. Su propia sentencia de muerte. Llevado por los recuerdos y en algo por el vodka, volvió a recordar. Y los vio, como figuras fantasmales por el gran salón, en un baile eterno, en un vals sin fin con sus mismos trajes, los fracs deslucidos, las insignias brillantes, las mujeres en sus trajes de brocado, largos guantes de muselina, abrigos de armiño o piel de zorro. Al son amargo del vals… de ese vals efímero como la primavera rusa, que se va y se esfuma como el sol del verano con sus rayos que intentan calar en su golpeado y frio corazón. Que dan pasó al otoño… que dejan el rastro del invierno gélido de las nieves de la ira y la revolución.

El vals resuena. Es el cenit. Iván solo se deja llevar… y las vueltas y revueltas giran en su mente, como un torbellino de su pasado, de nostalgias confrontadas, oh Dimitri, querido Dimitri. Que talento más grande tuviste para hacer de la historia de tu pueblo música. Testimonio cantado de la gloria de la vieja aristocracia, luego de la barbarie soviética, la amarga y triste historia del pueblo ruso… la vida del mismo Iván.

Siempre sería un solitario. Un eterno y triste solitario. Los zares pasan. Los secretarios del soviet también, nadie era eterno. Vladimir pasaría… y la gloria rusa también. El mismo, también era consciente de que no podría seguir existiendo. El mundo es eternamente cambiante, y tal vez… no habría lugar para él. Había sido imperio, luego saltar a ser un país dividido entre sangrientas guerras civiles, para erigirse en una potencia a costa de sangre y muertos. Su historia había sido construida así, sobre tinta y sangre de los muertos por el poder. Recordarlo le escocia.

Y al hacerlo, se sirvió más vodka y bebió de golpe.

El vals, ya moribundo exhalaba sus acordes. El toque del trombón. Esa lenta y dulce cadencia que invitaba a seguir bailando, a olvidar, a solamente entregarse al son de la musiva, "ven, sal a bailar"… ¿Qué más da? La revolución no lo arrebató todo, no le había arrebatado su amado gusto por la música aun a pesar de que la había vuelto propaganda. Era el olvido. Ese dulce y amargo olvido efímero que necesitaba para consolarse… para volver a sus viejas nostalgias. Para anhelar, regresar al pasado que quedó atrás.

Y bailó.

En ese gran salón, sin nadie. Se dejó llevar. Dejó fluir los acordes del vals en su interior… era extraño, la visión del ruso bailando, dando vueltas con una pareja imaginaria e inexistente, lejos de todo y de todos, abstraído solo en olvidar… en dejar pasar. En solo olvidar, en solo bailar hasta el cansancio como en aquellas elegantes galas, como en los viejos salones de parís de la aristocracia exiliada que recordaba ese pasado glorioso que se fue en un torbellino de sangre.

Su jefe pasó. Miró por uno de los grandes ventanales del salón… cerró los ojos y sonrió. Vals nº 2. Vaya cosas del destino, el preferido de su esposa. No dijo nada, y pensó para sí que no era locura tal bailar en soledad…

Porque a veces un vals era como un dulce bálsamo para las heridas de Rusia.


End file.
